Just A Fool
by wilsonatics
Summary: Well, in light of the baby story line coming up and that Sonny's gonna be the last to know, I decided to write a multi parter on how the story would unfold for Wilson. Here's part 1 :) Hope you enjoy. If you do or don't, review :D Thank you! P.S. The title is from an Xtina song I just LOVE! And I promise, it gets happier as the parts go on.
1. Chapter 1

A father. Will was going to be a father in 6 months. He couldn't believe it. He's always wanted kids, but never like this, the result of an emotional mistake. Yes, he thought it was a big mistake. He loved Sonny so much, although he never verbally expressed it to him to his face. This secret was eating at him from the inside. He had lost a lot of sleep over this. And the only way, in his eyes, he could make any of it feel remotely better was telling Sonny about everything, regardless Gabi's instructions to keep it a secret.

Will texted Sonny that he needed to talk to him and they resolved to meet at Sonny's place after Sonny's shift. Will was incredibly anxious. 'How was Sonny going to react to all of this? Their first fight was gut wrenching enough, and it was over practically nothing,' thought Will, on his way to his boyfriend's place. There's another thing. Will he even be able to call him that after their talk? Nervous couldn't even start to describe how Will was feeling.

At Sonny's apartment, Will stopped in front of the door. He let out a big sigh and entered the place.

"Hey Will. Just in time, I made us supper," Sonny greeted, joyfully, unbeknownst of the conversation that was going to go down.

"Hi, Sonny. I'm actually not hungry right now," Will said, taking his jacket off.

"Will, is everything okay? Ever since your talk with Gabi the other day, you've been pretty down," concerned Sonny.

"Yeah that's why I needed to talk to you." Will took Sonny's hand and sat him on the bed as Will kneeled in front of him. "Remember when you said that the problem was Gabi's and not mine? Well, you were wrong. " Will paused briefly. "Gabi's pregnant."

"Oh my god! What? Tha-That's huge! Nick must be so distraught," Sonny exclaimed, surprised.

"She's three months pregnant," Will added, squeezing Sonny's hand tighter.

"Wow, Nick has been here for three months already? Time just flies by," Sonny laughed, showing his gorgeous smile. Suddenly, tears started flowing to Will's eyes.

"Actually, he's only been here for a month."

"So who's the father?" Sonny asked, confused.

Will shut his eyes and looked down to the floor. This said it all. Sonny retracted his hand from Will's grasp and stood up.

"D-D-D-Don't tell me, Will. Please don't tell me... You-You-You?" Sonny stuttered. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Will, his boyfriend, was going to father a baby.

"A few months ago, we..." Will started, but Sonny interrupted.

"You had sex with her. Let me guess, you were confused and you wanted to prove that you were straight." Sonny was furious and quickly got sarcastic.

"Well, that night, I had a fight with Tad, my Dad and-and you too. All of that really screwed me up and..."

"Oh so Tad, Lucas and ME," Sonny put a lot of emphasize of that, "pushed you in bed with another girl? Will, you're GAY!" Sonny yelled out, infuriated.

"No not at all. I'm not blaming you for any of this. It's entirely my fault," Will pleaded.

"You know what frustrates me the most, Will? And it's not even the fact that you slept with a girl and that you got her pregnant. It's the fact that you lied to me. You told me that the problem had nothing to do with you and you deliberately omitted to tell me any of this. I know, I know it's none of my business that Gabi's pregnant, but I think it starts to affect me when it's my boyfriend who impregnated her." Sonny got emotional. This recent information really bothered him. He never thought from his boyfriend, especially not a guy like Will whom he loves very much.

"I-I don't know what to say to make it all better, Sonny. I-I'm sorry, truly," Will attempted to apologize.

"Who knows?" Sonny asked.

"Gabi, Nick, me and-and my Mom."

"Wait so Nick knew before me? Really, Will? And your Mom too?" Suddenly, Sonny really started crying, sobbing practically. "Didn't our promise mean anything to you? Remember, the day we got together we pinky swore we'd tell each other everything. Why didn't you tell me you slept with Gabi? I wouldn't have reacted the way you thought."

"Yes, Sonny. Our promise meant the world to me. It's just-" Will then too got emotional and tears streamed on his cheeks.

"Clearly it didn't mean much, if you didn't come clean about it all."

"You didn't tell me about your past. You lied too," Will worded. He then repeated these words in his mind. Why would he say such a thing, especially after their recent fight?

Sonny was shocked at the comment, and the crying grew more intense. "I can't believe you'd say that right now..." Sonny's head dropped.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"I think you should leave, Will." Sonny brought himself to the door and opened it, still bawling like a baby.

"Bu-But I-I-I love you, Sonny. Don't-" begged Will. He grabbed Sonny's head and kissed his lips smoothly.

Sonny difficultly pulled away. "No, Will. You can't just kiss me and expect me to forgive you for lying to me."

"I was just hoping... I love you, Sonny," Will repeated, hoping for a change in Sonny's heart.

"You're using that term very lightly, Will. I love you. I've always loved you. And I probably will never stop loving you. It's just now, I don't feel like you do as much as I do, because if you did, you would've told me about the sex after it happened, or at least when we promised each other to NOT keep secrets."

"But Sonny, I really do love you, a lot. More than I've ever loved anyone before. That night meant nothing. You mean the world to me in this moment and I'm not gonna let this ruin us," appealed Will.

Sonny still holding the door open wiped away his tears. "Y-You should go."

"No I'm not going anywhere, until we talk about this. I want to work this out, Sonny," Will stubbornly sat on the bed and just stayed there.

"Fine." Sonny walked to the closet on the right of the front door and pulled out his jacket.

"Wh-Where are you going?"

"You don't wanna leave? I'm gonna go. I-I need some fresh air. And I don't think you should be here when I get back." Sonny exited the apartment, furiously slamming the door behind him, leaving Will alone in the empty place. Will broke down in even more tears and placed his hands on his head in sadness. He had lost his boyfriend, the one he loved.

Sonny found himself at the Kiriakis mansion, in tears. He couldn't go back to his place and needed time apart from Will. He rang the door bell, solemnly. Luckily, Adrienne answered. Much to her surprise, she noticed Sonny weeping at the door step.

"Mom, you were right. I'm just a fool."

"Oh baby, come in." Adrienne wrapped her arms around her son and squeezed him tightly.

"It's gonna be okay. Shhhh, I'm here, honey. I'm here. It's okay."

Will was still at Sonny's apartment. He paced back and forth, back and forth, thinking about the horrid fight that just occurred. Being the messy person Sonny was, one of his shirts was lying on the floor and caught Will's eye. He bent over and picked it up. Just when he thought the crying at halted, his emotions yet again resurfaced.

"What did I do?" Will retorted, grasping the shirt close to his body.

Will slipped into Sonny's bed, shedding tears until slowly drifting into a quiet, emotive slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since the fight and Will stayed at Sonny's place the whole time. He didn't want to leave in fear of missing Sonny coming home. They needed to talk urgently and Will wasn't going to just give up on them. He loved Sonny with all his heart. Will mainly stayed in Sonny's bed, sulking. Every night, he'd sit there, staring at the door and glancing over to his phone, waiting to hear the sound of Sonny's voice. But the nights went by with no communication from Sonny. Will knew he screwed up big time, and doubted if it was fixable.

One morning, the light sound of the door opening woke Will up instantly from his sleep. The pillow was covered in tears.

"Sonny?" Will yelled out, expecting his boyfriend to come home.

"Guess again, Will." It was Adrienne. "I'm here to pick up some of Sonny's clothes. He's staying at the mansion for a few days."

"Sorry, I thought it was Sonny. I need to talk to him." Will got out of the bed, slipping on his shoes.

"Will, I don't think he wants to see you right now. He's really upset. He came over a few nights ago, sobbing, like I've never seen before and he said that he was a fool. You wanna tell me what happened?" Adrienne asked, giving Will a second chance to explain himself.

"No offense Mrs. Kiriakis, but this is between Sonny and me," said Will.

Adrienne nodded and looked around the apartment, scouring for a bag. She noticed Sonny's backpack in the corner of her eye and picked it up. She soon grabbed some of his clothes from the dresser next to the bed.

"You know what, Will? That's fine; I don't need to know the details. I guess all I needed to know was that you hurt my son's heart. Will, whatever you did broke him big time. He's been in his room, miserable. He told me that he's never been hurt so badly."

Will sat back down on the bed and placed his hands on his head. "I-I-I don't know what to do. I love him. I've loved him for so long and now," Will paused, sighing, "it's all over, because of me. You were right, Mrs. Kiriakis. Sonny should've never been with me. You said I'd just hurt him and I did," Will confessed.

Adrienne zipped up the bag and took a seat next to Will. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Will, fix this. You can fix this. I believe you can. He needs to know how you feel, Will. Whatever you did, I-I don't know I can't judge, but whatever it was isn't strong enough to rip up your relationship. You know what Sonny told me last night?"

"No..."

"Sonny said that what you did was horrible, but he couldn't help but miss you and think about you. Will, he loves you. You need to see him," asked Adrienne, feeling really terrible about this whole thing. Yes, she said that Will would break her son's heart in the past, but she never anticipated Sonny falling in love so deeply with Will. And she could tell, by the twinkle in Will's eyes, that the feelings were reciprocal.

"I don't know what to say though. I just ripped his heart out and I don't know how to mend the pain." Will's tears quickly came back to the surface. He rested his head on Adrienne's shoulder.

"Well, I think you should go see him and just apologize. Most importantly, reassure him that you love him as you so openly proclaimed earlier. Sonny loves you, you love him. There's nothing stopping you from expressing that love," suggested Adrienne, showing concern for her son's boyfriend.

"But I lied. That's what's stopping it, a stupid lie that I only did to protect him from getting hurt. I guess that backfired..."

Adrienne stood up furiously from the bed and extended he hand to Will. "Come on, Will. I'm getting you home, you are gonna take a shower and change clothes, god knows you've been dressed like that for days and to be honest, you stink." The duo let out a little laugh.

Will welcomed Adrienne's hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Adrienne. I really appreciate all of this help."

"Hey, I love you, Will and contrary to what you might think, you are perfect for Sonny." Adrienne hugged Will and held him tightly for a few seconds before letting go. She dropped the bag full of clothes she was carrying.

"You're forgetting your bag," Will realized.

"I don't think he's gonna need this, Will."

Will smiled, for the first time in days and jolted out of the apartment.

Sonny thought to himself he needed to take some fresh air, get passed his sadness. He went to Brady's Pub to get some food, Common Grounds was already being taken care of. As Sonny walked into the pub, he noticed the one person he didn't want to see at this moment. Before he could turn around and leave, she called out his name.

"Sonny!" Gabi cried out.

Biting his bottom lip, he turned around, hesitant. "Oh hi Gabi," forced Sonny. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I think my flu went away for now," lied Gabi.

Sonny couldn't believe it. She was lying to his face, her supposed friend. He then grinned sarcastically.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Gabi, you amaze me."

"Wha-What?" Gabi was confused.

"Are you gonna continuously lie to me or...?" retorted Sonny, trying to stifle Gabi.

"Lie to you? About what?" Gabi formulated an idea in her head about Sonny was talking about but she didn't want to admit it.

"Oh cut the crap, Gabi. Will told me you were pregnant and that he was the-the father..." It pained Sonny to say that out loud, but he had to.

"I-I-I don't kno-know..."

"Really? You're honestly gonna not fess up to this right now? Wow you're more of a compulsive liar than I thought," Sonny insulted. He needed to express himself, and quickly before the hate bubbles over in an ugly way.

"Come with me, Sonny. We can't talk about this here." Gabi latched onto Sonny's arm and pulled it closer.

"Don't touch me, Gabi. I'm not going anywhere with you. You can just listen to what I have to say. I'm not gonna listen to you justify all of this cause frankly I don't give a shit what your motives were or why or whatever."

Gabi just stood there, like a statue, frozen at what Sonny just asserted, showing fear and angst in her eyes.

"First off, I don't appreciate you lying to my face right now. I think I deserve more from 'a friend'. Secondly, I wanted to congratulate you. Will and I broke up because of your lies and there's probably no way we can get back together," Sonny started.

"Sonny, I-"

"Don't interrupt me, Gabi. Just let me finish. So as I was saying, Will and I are no longer together because of you. Thirdly, ho-how could you sleep with Will? Haven't you heard? Will is GAY, Gabi. It might be hard for you to understand, but it's true. I'm sorry he realized it when he was with you, but you gotta get past that."

"Sonny, he kissed me first..." Gabi had to butt in, trying to make herself out to not be the bad guy.

"Okay, didn't 'hmm I'm kissing a gay guy, this is wrong' ever cross your mind? Or is it normal for you to kiss gay guys? I know, I know Will was confused he didn't know what was going on, but instead of being the bigger person in that situation and not take off your clothes and instead talk, you stick your tongue in my boyfriend's mouth."

"You guys weren't dating at the time and-and he told me you guys fought, so technically it's not cheating," Gabi pleaded.

Sonny then laughed again in a more mocking tone. "You serious? I'm not upset because I think it's cheating and I'm not upset that you hooked up three months ago. Will was in fact confused and I didn't help that night but that's not the issue. I'm in love with Will, and I know that he isn't perfect. Hell, I'm far from being perfect. The problem is that you told him not to tell me you were pregnant. Did it ever occur to you that I care about you? Maybe if you told me together, I wouldn't be so pissed off? Huh? Gabi, I would've been so supportive of you. I mean, I would've done anything to help you guys get through this and I would've done my best to make this drama free, if that's even humanly possible. I guess what I'm saying is that, if Will and you were honest with me, this whole conversation wouldn't have happened, Gabi. I don't wanna hurt you cause you're going through a lot right now, but Gabi, I gotta say, I'm really disappointed in you. Whe-Where's the Gabi I used to know? The sweet, nice, trust worthy girl I considered my friend?" concluded Sonny. He exited the pub, feeling relieved, as if some weight was lifted off his shoulders, leaving Gabi alone, shocked.

Sonny returned home, not the mansion. He opened the door to an empty apartment, Will not in sight. The place was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, the kitchen was a mess, but was struck Sonny was the fact that the bed was disheveled. He hadn't slept in it for three days. He then recognized the wet pillow, drenched in tears. 'Will slept here, he must've,' Sonny deduced. He seized the pillow, gripping it tightly. The thought of Will shedding plenty of tears over him really emotionally affected Sonny.

"What have I done?" spoke Sonny to himself. Did he ruin things between him and Will?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonny! This is a surprise! Please come in."

It felt weird for Sonny, seeking advice in his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend's Grandma. But he needed to open up to someone about all of this and who better that a shrink?

"Thank you. I'm sorry for barging in like this. I know you're busy with John and Kristen. I feel like I'm imposing," Sonny concerned.

"Sonny, come on. Anything for Will's boyfriend."

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you," Sonny said, walking into the apartment.

"Okay..." Marlena closed the door behind her, looking confused. "Is everything alright with you guys?"

"Actually, no. Will and I sorta broke up..." It still pained Sonny to utter those words. Will was his first boyfriend he ever fell madly in love with.

"What? What happened? You were both so happy last time I saw you together," expressed Marlena.

"And we were. It's just a lot of stuff has happened since then and I really need to talk about it because it's eating me up inside. I-I didn't know who else to turn to." Sonny took a seat on Marlena's couch, much like one of her patient's would.

"Please, Sonny. It's okay. I'm here to listen. Start from the beginning. How did things escalate between you two? And remember. Don't be shy." Marlena placed her soft hand on Sonny's shoulder and smiled.

"Okay. Well, the last time we spoke, Will and I were on cloud nine. We were so happy with each other and this content only grew and grew with time. Then," Sonny paused and sighed, "we felt comfortable enough with each other so we decided it was time to take our relationship to the next level."

Marlena noticed the sparkle in Sonny's eyes as he said that they had made love. She saw the love he felt for her grandson. "Sonny, that's fabulous. It must have been so special for the both of you."

"Oh it definitely was. I-I've never felt so close and connected to someone before. I-I love him, Mrs. Evans."

"So how did you guys end up like this?"

"Will, he-he lied to me. And not just a little white lie, it was a big one that really affected me." Sonny was hesitant to tell Marlena the lie itself. He didn't want to get her involved in all this. "I'm sorry if I can't tell you what he lied about. I-I don't feel comfortable getting his Grandma involved."

"That's vey understandable. I don't expect you to tell me anything that personal." Marlena, being the great therapist and grandmother she is, seated next to Sonny and gently touched Sonny's hand, sensing his pain and sadness. "Go on."

"Well, he seemed really upset about something, and he finally told me about it. But what really upset was that every time I'd ask him about it, he'd say nothing is wrong and that he's alright. I-I felt like he didn't trust me and that I wasn't important enough to him," continued Sonny.

"Sonny, you can't think like that. Will loves you, I know he does. That's why he didn't tell you his secret, in fear of losing you. And now that he's 'lost you', he-he must be absolutely miserable. You need to talk to him, Sonny. I've seen Will go through so much this past year, but the one thing he got right was you. Sonny, without you, I honestly don't think Will would be where he is right now. You've done so much for him, been there every step of his coming out process and I'm forever grateful for that. Now, please, go find him and clear up this mess," suggested Marlena. Knowing her grandson, she knew he was upset and needed to see Sonny immediately. In her mind, nothing could ever come between the bond that Will and Sonny had because it was based on their friendship and their mutual love for one another.

"But what if you're wrong? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if I overreacted to this whole situation and I ruined things for us?" Sonny couldn't help but wonder what if...

"First thing, I know for a fact that Will would love to see you. You might not know of this, but Will and I call each other all the time and he rambles on and on and on about all the times you guys spend together. Like the time you convinced him to go rock climbing, or when you fake proposed to him. Sonny, he does not stop talking about you. There's no way in hell he wouldn't want to see you."

At the sound of these words, Sonny's face light up instantly. He was unaware of these calls between Marlena and Will, unaware of Will's true feelings. "Re-Really? He reminisces with you about all of our moments together? I-I had no idea."

"Yeah, he says that those times with you have been the highlights of the past year for him, you know. It makes him forget about all the hardships he's faced and he just wants to focus on having a great relationship with you," confessed the therapist. "And secondly, I am never wrong."

The two laughed for a bit at that comment.

"Okay well I guess I'm going to see Will then. Thank you, Mrs. Evans for everything. I-I don't know how to properly show my gratitude."

To show her thanks, she reached in for a big hug, tightening the hold.

"Go get him back, Sonny. And please tell me how everything works out."

Sonny released himself from the hug and lightly kissed her on the cheek, whispering another thank you. He then left the apartment, off to make things right between him and quite frankly the love of his life.

Will was sitting at the Horton Town Square, staring at the recent background picture he had just changed. It was one that Will took of Sonny kissing him on the cheek, while he delightfully smiled. Will then smiled at this picture and sighed. This sudden burst of happiness quickly turned to misery. The thought of him and Sonny no longer together just destroyed him inside. Suddenly, he heard a big voice calling out to him.

"Will!" yelled Chad from a distance.

"Oh Chad. Sorry, I-I was distracted."

"I can see that. Thinking about Sonny, I see?" said Chad, noticing the picture on Will's phone.

"Uh we-we aren't together anymore..." Will then took a brief pause and thought about what he just said. He didn't want it to be over, he wouldn't let it happen.

"I'm sorry to hear tha-" Before Chad could finish his sentence, Will interrupted him.

"You know what, Chad? It's not over. I'm not gonna let this slip away because of my mistakes. I'm sorry I have to go." Will stood up fast enough to surprise Chad.

"But I needed to talk to you. It's really important, about Gabi."

"It's gonna have to wait. Tell you what, if all of this goes well, Sonny and I will talk to you later, okay?" suggested Will, rushing to Sonny.

"Uh okay."

Will didn't even leave time for Chad to say bye that he was already gone like the wind, on his way to mend the rip between him and his boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

They missed each other like never before. Their previous fight broke them a part for one day. It has been four days since they last spoke, every minute passing like an hour, every hour passing like a day. They needed one another, but most importantly Will loved Sonny just as much as Sonny loved Will even if he hasn't truly expressed it out loud. After Sonny's talk with Marlena, he realized that he couldn't let this baby drama get in the way of true love.

Will went all over town looking for Sonny: his apartment, the coffeehouse, the pub even the Kiriakis mansion. Sonny, on his side, did the same. He scoured Salem for his boyfriend, not finding him anywhere. They tried calling each other but the lines were always busy. Suddenly, while at Horton Town Square, Will noticed Sonny from across the square. He let out a little smile, and soon tears, of joy this time, streamed down his face. Sonny then saw Will staring at him, and the smile was mirrored on Sonny's face. They quickly ran to each other and leaped in one another's arms, crying.

"Oh my god, Will. I've missed you!" Sonny exclaimed. "I never want to lose you again, okay? I'm so sorry." Sonny pulled out of the hug and placed both hands on Will's face, wiping away the tears.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my entire fault again. I-I don't know what to say. I've missed you like crazy. Sonny, I-I-I love you so much. I can't, I won't lose you." Will rested his forehead on Sonny's, noses touching ever so slightly.

Sonny smirked and pulled Will into a deep, sensual kiss. "I love you too, Will," whispered Sonny through the kiss.

"Sonny, I wanted to talk to you about, you know..." Will suggested, sitting down on the sofa near him.

"There's nothing I'd love more, Will." Sonny took a seat near Will and intertwined his fingers into Will's.

"Okay, uhm, where do I start..." Will retorted.

"Start at the night where you two..."

"Uh sure, okay. Well, it was the night when you kissed me back in August. I-I guess I wasn't expecting it and I overreacted to it in a way I shouldn't have. I insulted you and got off on you for me not being comfortable with being gay. Anyways, after I talked to my grandma about all of it, I went to the coffeehouse to find you and you were with Brian so I assumed that you got over me and moved on, which clearly wasn't the case. Then, I saw Gabi upset and accompanied her to her room above the pub. We were both very upset and emotions ran high. One thing led to another and we were kissing and then the clothes were off. I guess I needed one more night to prove that I wasn't gay, but it just made me realize all the more that I was, so I'm truly sorry for that," explained Will. It was hard for him to admit to all of this, but it was the right thing to do.

"It's okay, Will. It was kinda my doing. You had just came out and I was stupid enough to think you were ready for a relationship. You were on the edge and I pushed you over." Sonny took full responsibility for that night, contrary to what Will believed.

Will released his hand from Sonny's and jolted up from the couch. He stared deeply into Sonny's beautiful brown eyes. "Sonny, it was not your fault. Don't blame yourself, okay? Please, I don't want you to think you caused my mistake."

"Okay, Will. I trust you more than anyone I've ever trusted." Sonny paused for a second to gaze into Will's stunning blue eyes. "So... How long have you known about the pregnancy?"

"Well, the night we made love, when Gabi busted down your door. So I guess for about 6 weeks? I know it sounds horrible that I withheld this from you for over a month. I feel like crap. But you have to know that I never intended on hurting you, Sonny. Never ever do I want you to feel insignificant or like I fooled you. I-I didn't tell you because I was so afraid of how you would react to the news. You had every right to be mad at me. I've caused you so much pain. I mean, even before our first date, I flaked out on us." Will dropped his head and closed his eyes, as if in shame.

"Hey, hey. Look at me, Will." Sonny lifted up Will's chin. "I thought we agreed that you weren't gonna feel like you weren't good enough for me, because you are an amazing person, Will. You're sweet, generous, smart, funny and I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. And I've got flaws too. I'm not perfect, nobody is," comforted Sonny.

"But we pinky swore we'd tell each other everything, no secrets, remember? I failed you, Sonny."

"No, you didn't. I practically forced you to have sex with me on Halloween. That doesn't scream perfection."

"Sonny, I told you that I wanted everything that happened that night to happen. Plus, we had sex like a few days later so it's definitely not a loss in my book." Will nudged a saddened Sonny and smiled. Just like Will had mentioned to him before, that night meant so much to him and he wanted to make that apparent to Sonny.

"I guess you're right. I mean, I've never felt that close to someone, emotionally and physically. It was pretty flaw free."

Will nodded and gently kissed Sonny on the lips, caressing his hair which he seems to love to fondle. "I love you, Sonny. I've never stopped loving you. Ever since that night, when I opened up to you, I-I meant every word. I'm really hoping we can look past this... Actually, what I'd really love..." Will then took Sonny by surprise and kneeled down in front of him.

"Wait, Will don't..." Sonny said, in shock.

"No it's not what you think. What I'd really love is" Will hesitated for only a second, "for you to raise the baby with me. I'm definitely not gonna be able to do it alone and who better to help me than the man I love?"

"Oh Will, I'd love to." Sonny swiftly wrapped his arms around Will, sticking his head in between his neck and shoulder. "I'm so in love with you, Will."

"I love you too, baby. And who knows maybe one day, I'll be kneeling down for the right reason..." Will added with a little grin on his face. Just as Will uttered those words, he heard a voice calling out to him much like...

"Will! Sonny! Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" It was Chad, eager.

"Oh you guys made up, that's great!"

Will and Sonny stood up from the couch. "Hey, Chad. Yeah, thank you, we just talked it over and it worked out great," Sonny responded.

"Listen, Will. We didn't get a chance to talk yesterday." Suddenly, Chad got all serious, something was really irking him.

"Oh I'll leave you guys alone then." Sonny didn't mind leaving them together, he just made up with Will, and nothing could ruin his mood.

"Actually, you both need to hear this."

"Uh okay... Is everything alright with you? You seem pissed off, dude," Will concerned.

"It's about Gabi. You guys need to know the REAL," Chad heavily emphasised on that word, "why Mel left Salem. It's all Gabi's fault."

"How so?" asked Sonny.

"Remember Andrew, her 'stalker'? Well, Gabi was obsessed with me and decided 'hey why not hire a stalker to make Chad fall in love with me?'" imitated Chad.

"Excuse me?" Will was shocked at the news. He never knew Gabi had that in her.

"Yeah, she hired him to stalk her so that I could take care of her and hopefully forget about Mel and run into her arms."

"Wow, that's pretty insane," Sonny said, also in shock. "So... Gabi told Andrew to kidnap Mel too?"

"She claims she didn't, but she knew about it and kept it from all of us. If she hadn't, Mel would probably still be here with us. Gabi caused Mel to leave town and she needs to pay," Chad added infuriated. "Now she's all happy with Nick, Mel's old attacker. I-I can't stand her to be this joyful after everything she caused Mel."

"Wait a second, Gabi knew that Andrew kidnapped Melanie an-and she didn't tell us? What the hell is wrong with this girl? I thought Melanie was her friend." It seems Chad's fury quickly translated to Sonny.

"Yup! She wasn't Mel's friend, she was jealous of her and couldn't handle her being happy."

Will just stood there, livid. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Gabi would willingly cause harm to one of his best friends. Sonny saw the anger in his eyes.

"Will, you okay?"

Instead of responding, Will grunted and ran in the opposite direction they were in. He needed to confront Gabi for this. She was having his baby after all.

"Chad, thank you for this. We really appreciate it. Gabi needs to pay for what she did. I'm truly sorry you both had to go through all that. Now, I need to go get Will, prevent him from doing anything stupid."

Sonny raced after Will, leaving Chad alone in the square. He smirked a little and walked the other way, feeling pleased with himself.

Sonny caught up with Will just as he was about to enter the pub where Gabi was.

"Will, don't do anything stupid. Remember she's having your baby."

"Exactly, Sonny. She's having our baby. I'm not gonna let her get away with this!" Will walked into the pub, fuming.

Sonny, amidst this tense moment, couldn't stop himself from smiling. 'Did Will really just say our baby?' thought Sonny. 'I guess he really does want me in this baby's life...'


	5. Chapter 5

"Gabi, we need to talk. Like right now," Will stormed, furious at her.

"Uhm okay, let's go to my room." Noticing Sonny had just walked into the pub, Gabi added, "Alone."

"No, Sonny and I are a package deal. I'm not hiding anything from him anymore. Look where that got me? Plus, this has nothing to do with the baby."

"Will, why are you acting so rude? I did nothing to hurt you, or Sonny," Gabi pleaded, seeking some pity from the boys.

"Oh you did nothing? Come on, Sonny." Will grabbed Sonny's arm and dragged him upstairs, where Gabi soon followed.

In the room, Will was pacing back and forth, still very upset at what Chad had just told him and Sonny. He couldn't believe Gabi, sweet, innocent Gabi would do all that for Chad's love, which she never even got.

"Will, you need to calm down. Remember, she's carrying your child. You don't wanna stress her out too much, it's bad for the baby," Sonny said, stopping Will in his tracks.

"How do you want me to stay calm? Sonny, knowing what she did, that baby is not safe with her. An-And look at Nick, the ex-felon. There's no way this baby is ever gonna be secure."

Sensing Will's concern, Sonny took hold of Will by the arms. "Will, I know this baby isn't mine, but I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to it, to you. I hate seeing you hurt."

"Hey, this baby is as much mine as it is yours. We are gonna raise this baby together and I'm not letting anyone get in the way of that happening." Will sealed the deal with a little sweet kiss on Sonny's lips. "I love you and I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Will." Just as Sonny uttered those words, Gabi entered the room.

"What is going on, Will?" Gabi asked, now angry herself.

"Well, Sonny and I had a run in with Chad."

"Oh no..." Gabi feared.

"Oh yes. He told us everything," emphasized Will. "About your little involvement with your 'stalker' Andrew, the whole 'I'm in love with Chad and I'm not gonna rest till I have him' debacle."

"Will, I-"

"No, Gabi. It's my turn to talk. You-You knew Andrew kidnapped Melanie and you kept to yourself. Honestly Gabi, I expected much more from you. I mean, you HIRED YOUR OWN STALKER for Christ sake. Who does that?" Will lashed out, practically yelling.

"Gabi, when we were putting up fliers that one day, Andrew already had Mel and you knew. Why would you keep that from us? I thought we were your friends. I definitely considered you one," Sonny added.

"I-I just didn't want you guys to hate me. When I found out that Andrew had Melanie, I was appalled."

"Oh you were appalled, were you? See, I'm having a really hard time believing you," Will retorted, laughing sarcastically. "And you know what? I actually kinda blame myself cause I knew about your obsession with Chad and I didn't tell anyone, not even Chad or Melanie."

"Gabi told you that she wanted Chad?" Sonny questioned, a little confused.

"Yeah, she told me the day I came out to her. Weird isn't it?" Will grinned. "And I was foolish enough to trust you. I diluted myself into thinking you had dropped all of this bullshit, and that Andrew was really your stalker. I was so wrong." Will paused and looked around the room. "As an added bonus, I was dumb enough to take your pity that we actually slept together right there on this bed. Were you like hoping I'd love you back or something? I really do not know what to say right now." Will turned to his boyfriend who quickly sprung up from the bed after hearing that's where they slept together. "Sonny, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. Maybe this whole thing could've been avoided if I did."

"Will, don't apologize. None of this is your fault. It's Gabi's. Don't beat yourself up over something that was out of your hands," Sonny said, smirking, forcing a smile onto Will's face.

"Come on, Sonny. I don't understand why you're so upset. I mean, this has nothing to do with you. Why are you putting your two sense into any of this?" Gabi asked in a very disrespectful and downright spiteful tone.

Sonny busted into laughter, a more backhanded laugh though. "Are you freaking serious, Gabi? That's really rich... This doesn't affect me in any way? Melanie wasn't my friend too, in your eyes? I was just some background character who has little to do with anything? Oh have you got a way of making a guy feel like shit, Gabi."

"Sonny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He didn't even leave time to let her attempt an apology before he exited the room, furious and quite frankly discouraged.

Will stood in the background as he watched his boyfriend leave. He crossed his arms in fury. "How dare you, Gabi? Sonny is the love of my life, and he'll most probably be my husband in the future. And you do not, on ANY circumstances, get to talk to him like that! Oh and by the way, you better get your act together if you intend on raising this baby cause at the moment, I'm not so convinced." Will made his way to door, which he opened slightly.

"Wait, are you saying I'm unfit to be a mother?"

"Well, if the shoe fits..." Will stormed out of the apartment, off to cheer up saddened Sonny.

Will jolted down the stairs to an empty pub, no Sonny in sight. He rushed to Horton Town Square, also not there. Will called Chad who was supposed to be working at the coffeehouse by now; he told Will Sonny wasn't there. Concerned that something might have happened to his boyfriend, Will scoured everywhere. During his search, Will found himself at Sonny's place. He pulled out his key and opened the door slowly. Sonny was lying on the bed, fiddling with a pillow, all gloomy looking.

"Baby, are you okay?" started Will, approaching the bed.

"I don't know. I-I can't help but think Gabi was right. Am I just kidding myself? Maybe this has nothing to do with me; maybe I am putting my two sense where it isn't needed..." Sonny confessed, a little dejected.

"Hey," Will sat down on the bed and lifted Sonny's head, "I don't want you thinking you're useless or that you're butting into anything. You are an amazing, sensitive, caring and loving guy, Sonny. Gabi hasn't the slightest clue who you are, she doesn't know you like I do and if she keeps up her snotty attitude, then she won't and it'll be her loss. Honestly, I don't see myself without you and I can't stress that enough, Sonny. I love you so much."

A big smile appeared progressively on Sonny's face. "Oh Will, I love you too." Instead of a typical kiss, Sonny draped his arms around Will for a nice, long and sweet hug. Will tightly squeezed him and gently closed his eyes, embracing the cute moment.

Pulling away from the hold, Will had an idea. "Remember when we slept together for the first time, I told you that I feel secure in my own skin and that I know who I am now. Remember that?"

"I'll never forget that moment, Will. Ever."

"And then I said that I wasn't moving my stuff in here any time soon?" Will continued.

"Yeah. Will, what are you saying?" Sonny quickly formulated an opinion of what was going on. He knew deep down.

"Well I think now, that time has passed and I'm one hundred percent certain I want to live with you, right here," suggested Will.

"You sure? We don't have to if..."

"Sonny, there's nothing I'd love more than to spend every moment, every morning and night with you. Knowing I'll be waking up and going to bed next to you makes me sure," reassured Will. "Plus, if we're gonna raise this baby together, we need a place of our own right?"

There he goes again, saying "we" as if it was their baby. It drove Sonny absolutely up the wall, in a great way. Sonny, without any hesitation, grabbed Will's vest and pulled him on top of him, inviting him into a searing kiss.

After a few minutes of intense lip locking, Sonny uttered through the kiss, "I love you." Will released himself from the kiss, staring deeply into Sonny's beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too," repeated Will.

No one in this entire planet, not even Gabi, could ruin this breathtakingly perfect moment. Will and Sonny were going to live together, and for a very long time. Maybe even till they get married, who knows?


End file.
